I can make you want more
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: She knew she should control herself, but god did he know how to tease her, it was too much for a teenager with no expierence. "Sakura! Wake up!"... It had all been a cruel dream


She walked in silence towards the empty classroom, she had left her cell phone at her desk when Ino-pig called for her, and the distracted self she was, left her prized possession behind.

She walked in the classroom marked as A-14, to find a black haired teen taking her cell phone. "Sasuke-kun?" she called and the younger teen froze, he had a pink gadget in his left hand, now hidden behind his back.

She had walked towards her desk. "Sorry, I forgot my cell phone here. Have you seen it?" she asked nicely and then looked up at him. His eyes darkened and he looked at her plush lips. He was trying to stop thinking about them and yet that little girl went and made it all difficult.

She felt him staring at her and she played with her skirt, not meeting him in the eye and her final mistake, she wet her lips with her tongue. Instead on looking for her cell phone, she was being kissed?

"Sasu-humph!" she said as her lips were attacked by her crush, it was her first kiss and even though the kiss lasted no more than 5 seconds, it seemed magical and why wouldn't it be? It _was_ her first kiss after all. It seemed surreal and yet if felt like nothing could ever me more right than his lips on hers.

Sasuke stared at her again and she felt her face warm up, it was most certainly not the best time to blush! She scolded herself and she couldn't be more right after all, she had a hormone crazed male teenager in front of her and so far, if he had been controlling his urges well then, that was not the right move.

He leaned over into her and grabbed her chin, like he had seen in the movies with his onee-san, he looked at her and kissed her, although he had planned it to go soft and smooth, his lips pretty much slapped against hers and his hormones kicked in. he moved his lips against hers and she shook, Sasuke was pushing her against the desk and Sakura was slowly going down. She was not sure about this, well she was sure about kissing Sasuke-kun but she didn't want to get caught by teachers.

She moved her lips too and Sasuke swore it was the best feeling ever, this was even better than tomatoes and that was something! They kept on kissing innocently until the bell rang and they got startled by the voices, Sakura was so nervous and she was blushing badly. She suddenly felt like crying and she ran out the door, crashing into a few seniors walking by, one including Itachi Uchiha, one of the most popular guys in high school.

Sakura was _not_ crying, and she was _not _sitting on the toilet on the fifth stool to the right in the girls bathroom, and denial was _not_ a river in Egypt. She sat there with her face In her face and she cried of embarrassment, she really liked Sasuke-kun but this… this made her feel weird and she could not stand it.

When Sakura finally decided to go back to class, it was past time and everyone was already heading home. She sighed and decided to tell Ino to try to find her cell phone but how could she tell her if her cell phone was missing? Darn it, she cursed and walked back to A-14, carefully looking out for any Uchiha's in the radar.

She tiptoed into the classroom and right on top of her desk was her cell phone with a post it on it. It read a simple "Sorry, U. Sasuke." and she picked it up. She smiled and grabbed her tote, she could take her time walking to her home since her parents wouldn't be coming home early today, and so she walked with a care-free smile.

She stopped by the park and walked towards the playground, right there were the swings she had first spotted Sasuke-kun, and that was love at first sight. She smiled at her memories, and as she swung herself, a yellow butterfly flied by her and into the flower garden the park had. It was beautiful and she smiled as she swung higher and higher. She yearned to reach for the stars.

Someone cleared their throat and Sakura's eyes widened. She stopped swinging and slowly the swing stopped moving, there standing on the curve was her crush. Sasuke-kun was standing there, blushing. And that was quite a view, Sasuke walked over and stood in front of her. "I'm sorry", he mumbled as if he was angry.

Sakura blinked and looked straight at him, "Sorry for what?" she asked, sincerely confused at his behavior. He kicked a pebble and looked around, "Is there.. Anywhere else we can talk at?" he asked, he was embarrassed enough and in addition, he was pissed. Did she really hate his kiss that much? And why did he care so much?

Sakura nodded and stood up, by a bench was her bag and she grabbed it. "We can go to my house, it's around the corner." She said and as they walked, she decided to give it a shot, she grabbed his hand and when he froze in the middle of the road, she panicked. "So- sorry if I.. I just…" she was getting tongue-tied and Sasuke smirked, he grabbed her hand and pulled her around the corner. He wanted to reach her house and kiss her already! God dammit, Itachi's advice were causing him trouble!

They reached the house in a hurry and Sakura opened with a confused face, Sasuke pushed them in and Sakura crashed against the door as he closed it. There she was, blushing and all and Sasuke was trying to read her emotions, trying to read what was okay to say and do. He sighed and kissed her sweetly, that was all he needed right now. Sakura gasped at the surprise, and that was a good surprise.

Sasuke smirked and pushed her against the door and himself, she mewl-ed and Sasuke thought it was a moan, he looked at her and blinked. He kissed her hard and Sakura did not know what to do, she was only fourteen! She had never kissed anyone and Sasuke looked like he had experience. Wait a minute, this was going bad. She pushed him away and gasped for air.

"why- why are you doing this now?" she asked in a whisper, Sasuke just looked at her and opened his mouth but did not say anything. "Sasuke-kun, I- I do not want to be used" she said with great determination, Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "I really really like you." and with that he kissed her forehead and she blushed. "I.. I really like you too".

Sasuke's hormones were kicking in and Sakura felt weird, she did not feel butterflies in her stomach, did that mean she was not in love? Instead she felt fire spreading through her body and it was making her hot. She breathed in and under her own will, she kissed Sasuke.

He did not object, of course but instead pulled her into what seemed the living room. "Sakura, I. I want you to be my girlfriend." he said and she smiled, "Of course Sasuke-kun." Sasuke was also feeling weird, he kissed her and this time it was nothing sweet, it was filled with everything he had felt all this year and Sakura felt it too. She moaned and Sasuke liked that sound, and thus little Sasuke had plans.

"Sakura, open your mouth and close your eyes." he sounded so sure that Sakura did it and Sasuke kissed her again, she blinked when something slid into her mouth and with pure embarrassment she realized it was his tongue, he explored her whole mouth and it felt really good.

Sakura decided to try something right there and then, her own tongue touched his and he groaned, she smiled and her hands went to his hair, she had always wanted to touch his hair but he never let anyone touch it. Sasuke pulled her closer by the waist when she rubbed his scalp and he decided maybe there was one person who could touch it.

After all Sakura was now his girlfriend, and his future wife even if she didn't know it yet. He smirked, Sakura was the girl he loved and nothing could ever change that.


End file.
